This spray carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing two varieties of carnation plants selected from my collection of such plants maintained in my nursery at Aalsmeer, the Netherlands, for breeding purposes, this crossing having been done with the object of providing improvement of the range of varieties available for commercial production of cut flowers. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of flowers having a very soft pink coloration and propagation of this seedling was done under my direction by means of cuttings at Aalsmeer with such success that I directed that propagation of this variety be carried through several successive generations. This was done at Aalsmeer and demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant is presently being carried on at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings.